<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diamond tears by inarizaki (xixuwus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926103">diamond tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/pseuds/inarizaki'>inarizaki (xixuwus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>burnt ichor; the risen fallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Bathroom Sex, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/pseuds/inarizaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angels don’t dance, but tonight, atsumu and sakusa learned from humans how to sway their hips and raise their arms. the neon laser lights kept turning sakusa’s eyes purple, but atsumu’s stayed their vibrant gold, like liquid amber. their celestial senses were unique in a way where they were able to isolate earthly sensations from each other--touch, smell, sound, taste. they could pinpoint the rustle of trees or the breathing of a bird, hear a conversation from across the street or feel the first drop of water before it rained, but in this mess of writhing bodies and echoing music, they couldn’t pinpoint anything but the feel of each other’s hands on their waists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>burnt ichor; the risen fallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>diamond tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>joey (<a href="https://twitter.com/fiorrets">@fiorrets</a>) really dragged me into sakuatsu hell; this fic is a direct result of us just rambling at each other about atsumu crying and being sensitive and overstim. anyways, this is the <a href="https://twitter.com/fiorrettes/status/1294522689550516225?s=20">accompanying piece</a> to this fic!</p><p>check out all his other artwork on his twitter!! </p><p>this is not beta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“i can’t, i can’t, no more, i can’t,” he cries as he spends over his belly for the nth time. tears slip down his cheeks like falling diamond stars--feel just as hot too--as they leave messy streaks down atsumu’s flushed face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s radiant, sun-kissed skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat no doubt from the massive amounts of energy sakusa is forcing atsumu to expel as well as the warmth of hell. his paper-frail skin has yet to acclimate to its new home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa keeps his hips firm against atsumu, his thighs keeping the fallen angel in place as he leans down, presses soothing kisses to his ruddy cheeks and uses a clean hand to wipe away his lover’s diamond tears. they’ve been going at this for… well, time is irrelevant in this moment. their embrace is not measured in minutes or years, but rather by the slide of sakusa’s hands up atsumu’s thighs, the desperate clawing of atsumu’s hands in sakusa’s shirt, the whines atsumu poured onto the demon’s tongue without resistance and restraint. their time is measured by the fire in their bellies and the number of teeth marks sakusa leaves on atsumu’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa counts his successes by the number of times atsumu loses himself to unadulterated pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the closest they came to this kind of pleasure was during one of their escapades on earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s called a rave,” atsumu said, shoving the flyer into sakusa’s hands. “i’ve heard it’s like a big dance party, with music and lights and dancing. we should dance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>angels don’t dance. they were never taught to dance. it was a skill created by humans to express an otherworldly emotion that their small, frail vessels could not stand to fathom, but for an angel, they could fathom the power and emotion. their bodies held the weight of stars and planets, whole galaxies sitting in their bellies as if it were their mere breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>angels don’t dance, but tonight, atsumu and sakusa learned from humans how to sway their hips and raise their arms. the neon laser lights kept turning sakusa’s eyes purple, but atsumu’s stayed their vibrant gold, like liquid amber. their celestial senses were unique in a way where they were able to isolate earthly sensations from each other--touch, smell, sound, taste. they could pinpoint the rustle of trees or the breathing of a bird, hear a conversation from across the street or feel the first drop of water before it rained, but in this mess of writhing bodies and echoing music, they couldn’t pinpoint anything but the feel of each other’s hands on their waists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu forced himself closer to sakusa as more people joined the dance floor. their chests touched, just thin skin and hollow bones separating two souls made of the universe’s most powerful stardust. their hips pressed flush together, the shock of being so close to each other sent lightning rippling over this skin, up the back of their neck, down their arms, between their thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu grabbed sakusa’s forearms to steady himself. “haha, the alcohol must be strong,” he laughed, but sakusa knew very well that human beverages have little effect on their bodies that burn up the contents like nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it must be,” he muttered, pulling atsumu closer to avoid a group of humans behind him from colliding into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the air between them thinned, their lungs suddenly unable to pull in the needed oxygen. they’d seen this scene played out hundreds of times in film, in novels, in plays, and from the comfort of the clouds as they peek down at the sandbox that is earth, but never had they seen it play out right before their very eyes, just beneath their fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa gripped atsumu’s wrist so hard he could be his own personal shackle. he guided him to the restroom and pulled them both inside. they almost forgot to lock the door, but at this point, sakusa wasn’t sure he would care if someone walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“m-my legs,” atsumu whined, leaning against the sink. “i might c-collapse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa caught atsumu by the waist (thin, impossibly thin; sakusa’s felt the micron spaces between particles and atoms, and atsumu’s waist could rival those spaces). he lifted him up and set him on the counter. atsumu, without prompting and without restraint, opened his legs and pulled sakusa to stand between them, hip to hip, his inner thighs pressing to sakusa’s outer thighs, locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“omi…” he breathed, golden eyes half-lidded like the setting sun just starting to dip behind the horizon. he cradled sakusa’s face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa took one of atsumu’s hands into his and guided it down his body, down his chest, fingers grazing his abdomen before they rested on the hem of his pants. “we don’t have much time,” he whispered. “others will need to use this place after we’re done here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu whined again and let sakusa unbutton their pants with his deft fingers. in all his lifetime, atsumu had never seen sakusa so much as waver or shake. the Power had faced comets head on and demons clawing at his throat, but he had never batted an eye or lost his footing, yet in this moment, sakusa’s fingers kept slipping getting the button through the loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu waited for sakusa to finally unbutton both of their pants, panting as if the feat of undressing were a battle of its own. impatient, atsumu reached his hand into sakusa’s pants, skin tingling as his fingers brush past his soft skin, the patch of hair marking the beginning of manhood, and the sex just beneath showcasing the a man’s worth. atsumu wrapped his fingers around the head, tugged gently before looking up at sakusa’s face, his brows scrunched, his bottom lip already bitten red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“atsumu, we don’t have time for this,” he growled, his own hand diving into atsumu’s pants and pulling out his sex. cold air hit his body and forced shivers to go down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a breathy exhale bordering on a moan left atsumu’s plush lips, one hand on sakusa’s shoulder to steady himself as the other starts to stroke his sex in time with sakusa’s strokes. sun flares raced up and down his body the way young angels chased after comets throughout the galaxies. atsumu’s hand fumbled several times when particular bursts of pleasure shocked his abdomen or thighs. a few times his legs tried to close in on themselves, as if closing himself to sakusa and saying he’d had enough of this pleasurable abuse, but sakusa’s body stood firm between his legs, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these gates will close when </span>
  </em>
  <span>i </span>
  <em>
    <span>decide it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-omi,” atsumu moaned, his free hand reaching for sakusa. he guided atsumu’s hand to fist into the collar of his shirt before he shifted his stance to press against him closer. someone outside of the bathroom banged heavily against the door, a gruff voice yelling at them to hurry up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tsumu, quickly,” he said, the knuckles of his fingers knocking against atsumu’s as he pressed their hips impossibly closer and set a quicker pace for the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu lost his grip several times, overwhelmed by sakusa’s speed, but sakusa’s cock hadn’t flagged in the slightest. he growled, head lowered in concentration to expel the energy built up inside of them. he looked up for a fraction of a second, caught atsumu’s burnt gold eyes. his cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly parted with sakusa’s name on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa grunted, canting his hips against atsumu’s. their bare flesh slid against each other, the friction slick and sensational. atsumu swore he’d been struck by lightning. sakusa’s fingers tangled into the hair at the back of atsumu’s head, holding the roots tight as he pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their lips were but centimeters apart. one move in either direction would have them touching and beyond a point of no return (though, this right here would also be a point from which they would not be able to track back from as well). silently, they both were unwilling to be the first to press forward, unwilling to see what the other will taste like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tears ran down atsumu’s cheeks. “o-omi omi… i can’t. i can’t do this anymore,” he sobbed, his hands falling away from sakusa’s body as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa caught the angel with one hand cradling his neck and the other finishing himself off. he studied the curve of atsumu’s body splayed on a common human sink in a deplorable club bathroom, curious what would happen if he made atsumu spend again and again and… again. would be cry again? would he cry more? would his body jump and squirm when he touched his hips? would his nipples stiffen until his cold fingers? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the gruff voice and knocking came from outside the door again, and sakusa halted his rampant thoughts before they become more of a problem. they had run out of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa kisses atsumu, and atsumu tries his best to kiss back between the hiccupping and the tears. he squirms in sakusa’s hold, on the edge of sobbing out loud as the demon flicks his thumb over the atsumu’s most intimate areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no more, please, please,” he begs, leaning into sakusa’s palm when he brings a hand up to wipe at his tears yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he can safely say that atsumu does cry. he cries at lot. he cries when sakusa bites his lips and teases his cock, cries when sakusa chains his wrists up and kisses his thighs, cries when he’s told he’s a good boy and praised. his fingers wander over atsumu’s plump, swollen lips. his thumb barely swipes over his bottom lip before atsumu’s greedy tongue flicks out, invites the digit in and traps it between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. atsumu’s eyes gleam as he quiets for a second, still hiccuping sobs between sakusa’s benevolent thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his sex pulses at the sight of atsumu’s submission, his greedy need to take in sakusa to the fullest, to swallow him whole. selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sakusa pulls his finger out of atsumu’s mouth. he cries out, the chains on his wrist clinking against each other as he tries to reach out for sakusa, force him to return what belongs to him. the chains stop him from extending his reach beyond his shoulder, but sakusa covers his mouth with his hand, silences atsumu’s protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you can do one more, right, tsumu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu sobs behind sakusa’s fingers. a star bursts in his irises, molten amber and gold swirling behind his glassy tears. atsumu nods, and sakusa counts this as his nth success for tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/wenjunslut">twitter</a> uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>